


Für eine Schwester

by Mawgon



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Female Solidarity, Forgiveness, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Revenge
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgon/pseuds/Mawgon
Summary: Diese Geschichte beginnt in der Vergangenheit, es könnte sein, dass die Zeitabstände nicht wirklich passen. Wir bitten dafür um Entschuldigung.





	Für eine Schwester

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte beginnt in der Vergangenheit, es könnte sein, dass die Zeitabstände nicht wirklich passen. Wir bitten dafür um Entschuldigung.

Kiru stand unbewegt neben der Leiche ihrer Schwester. Gift. Die Todesursache war offensichtlich. Unter anderen Umständen hätte niemand den Tod einer einfachen Dienerin näher untersucht, aber Gift … Gift hätte für den Kaiser bestimmt sein können. Nur allzu leicht hätte es sein können, dass er nur durch Zufall dem Giftanschlag entkommen war, dass ihm die vergiftete Speise nicht gemundet hatte, und so in den Essensresten geendet war, die von der Dienerschaft gegessen wurden.  
Es stand zuviel auf dem Spiel. 

„Wir sehen Blumen“, sagte der Zeuge. „Blumen von Silber und Gold … ein Teppich, vermutlich, doch unüblich nah am Auge.“

Kiru hielt ihre Ohren mit reiner Willenskraft aufrecht. Nicht ein Zucken. Diese Blumen. Der Teppich des kaiserlichen Schlafgemachs, das ihre Schwester so oft geputzt hatte, auf dessen makellosen Zustand sie so stolz gewesen war.  
„Und wir sehen … ein Unterkleid. Es ist sauber, doch das sollte es nicht sein …“ Er schien verwirrt. Natürlich.  
Kiru war es nicht. Sie war jung, zu jung, als dass sie es schon selbst erlebt hätte, doch sie war zur Klerikerin der Csaivo ausgebildet worden. Die monatliche Blutung, unwillkommen und doch erwartet, vor deren Ausbleiben es unverheirateten Frauen graute …

„Ein Gesicht ... ah! Dies sind nicht die Umstände ihres Todes, nur eine Erinnerung. Sie hat im Tod an den Prinzen gedacht, sie muss sich um seine Sicherheit gesorgt haben.“  
Der Tod wurde zum Unfall erklärt, da keine Spur des Rattengifts, das die Diener verwendeten um das Ungeziefer im Zaum zu halten, jemals in einer der Mahlzeiten des Kaisers, des Prinzen oder der Erzherzöge gefunden werden konnte.  
Doch Kiru wusste es. Sie wusste, dass das Gift nicht schnell tötete – es wäre Zeit geblieben um Hilfe zu holen. Ihre Schwester hatte gewusst, wie es wirkte, natürlich, alle kannten die Symptome. Selbst wenn nicht, der Schmerz hätte sie zu Kiru getrieben.  
Wenn sie überleben hätte wollen.  
Sie war schon seit Monaten seltsam gewesen, Kiru wusste es noch genau. Aufgewühlt. Verängstigt. Sicherlich nicht verliebt, nein.  
Kiru war jung, aber nicht unwissend. Eine Heilerin hörte viel.  
Sie wusste wer ihre Schwester ermordet hatte, so gewiss, als hätte er einen Dolch in ihr Herz getrieben.


End file.
